


Blinded By The Darkness

by Darnez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, POV First Person, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnez/pseuds/Darnez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's blinded by the darkness, Emma, like always is her light. SwanQueen. A Dark Story, rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**/Regina's POV/**

I watched from afar as Emma laid in our shared bed facing the wall. My breathe caught in my throat once I heard a sniff coming from her. I know I had hurt her, like I've done so many times before. I know she'd forgive me, like she's done so many times before. I walk further into the room, it's time I make things right between us. I miss her. I miss our love.

Once I'm at the bed, I sit down before scooting over and snuggling her. I place my arm tightly around her waist and she leans into the touch immediately.

"Emma, I'm sorry" I whisper into her ears.

"I know Gina" She mutters back.

She does know, she knows I'm not myself sometimes, she knows the darkness inside of me sometimes gets the best of me. Some times, when I get angry, I just can't control my actions. After the darkness consumed my soul nearly 2 years ago, making me the dark one, I feel the need to control, manipulate, trick, consume...this must be what Rumpelstiltskin felt like everyday. No wonder he was such a monster.

I've lost everything. Well, almost everything. Robin dumped me, he said I was different now. I'm not different. I just have moments. Henry, he's not around like he used to be, he's mostly with Snow and Charming. That's fine, it's for the best. I don't want to snap at him, I don't want to hurt him, I don't want him to see me at my worst.

I've gained also. I've gained power. I've gained love. I've gained Emma. The darkness makes you see everything for what it is. Shortly after becoming the "dark one" I realized Emma's feelings for me. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen them before. All the times she's stood up for me, all those times she's jumped in front of me to  _Save my life_ , it was because she loved me.

People think that being the dark one automatically makes you evil. It doesn't. It just makes the wrong decisions seem like the right ones at times. It makes your deepest desires become habits in which you must obtain like a drug. For me, it's love. My love for Emma. For Rumpelstiltskin, it was power.

"Will you forgive me?"

I ask her. I know she will say yes, just like she's done so many times before. She turns in my arms and look at me. I see that her eyes are red from crying. A few wet drops make their way down her cheek. I can't help but reach up and dry them for her. I don't want her to be sad. I don't care what anyone says, or think. I don't want to upset her.

"Of course I do Regina, I forgive you...I love you" She says. She reaches for my hand, the one that's touching her face and links her fingers with mine. I feel her light magic flowing through my veins. They combat the darkness within me, they make me feel better, lighter.

"I love you too Emma" I say looking into her eyes. I want her to know that I mean that. That I love her with everything in me. I don't make promises to change, because I can't make that promise. It wouldn't be true. The only way that I could, is if I was no longer the dark one, and I don't know of a way to rid myself of the darkness besides having someone kill me, and I'm never letting that happen.

Emma smiles back at me, like she's done so many times before. And just like that, I'm forgiven, for everything. For acting possessive, for being controlling...for being...abusive. I'm not proud of that, and I hate the darkness in me aiding in my actions. Yes, I know, I should take some of the responsibility, and I do. I think back to the first time it happened the first time my darkness showed it's self.

* * *

_Flash back. 2 years ago (Regina's POV)_

_I look at Emma from afar. She's in the dinner, I was headed towards my office when I felt her presence. We have been secretly dating for a little over a month now. Robin and I ended our relationship Six months before that, and to be honest, I don't even miss him, not even a little bit. I thought he was my true love, all because of a stupid tattoo, but now, I know the truth. Emma's my true love. She's always there for me. Always has been always will be. However, now, I can't help but feel the rage within my chest that's quickly rising. Next to My Emma, is no other than the hand-less wonder. Captain Hook. I had mentioned on multiple occasions that I didn't want Emma around him. But it seems she's ignoring my wishes._

_I don't even bother to walk inside the diner, I simply wave my hand and the next moment I'm standing right next to Emma, glaring at Hook._

_He coughs as my black smoke disappears waving his hook around in the air._

_"Um...hi Regina" Emma greets with a smile. One that doesn't quite reach her eyes. She knows how I feel about Hook. I don't like him. I don't trust him._

_"Hello Miss Swan" I say fighting the urge to call her Emma. She requested we keep our relationship a secret until she gets the confidence to tell her parents, not only that she's lesbian, but also that she's dating me. The evil queen, the dark one, the former enemy of her mother. I understand how she feels. I understand a lot of things. I granted her request, but I also know what the pirate is doing here. When Emma and I started dating, she broke up with the hand-less wonder, and he's been trying to win her back ever since. And needless to say, I don't like it. Emma's mine._

_"Madam Mayor" He says with a tight jaw. It's obvious he doesn't want me here. I make it obvious, that I don't care what he wants._

_"Hook" I greet. "What's going on here?" I ask. "Mind if I join you?" I join them at their table without waiting for an invitation. I continue to glare at Hook._

_"Actually, we were trying to have a private conversation...so..." He states eyeing the door._

_I laugh. Actually laugh. A private conversation with_ _**my** _ _girlfriend? I think not. My smile fade away and my eyes set on him. "Emma, tells me everything, we are really close" I tell him as a matter of fact. "She's going to tell me about this conversation later, so I may as well stay and hear what you have to say now" I shrug and place my purse on the table, a sign that I'm not going anywhere. I look to Emma and she's looking at me with a pleading look on her face._

_I'm a bit surprised when Hook shrugs and continues talking to Emma. "Love-" He starts._

_I growl. I literally growl at him. I can't help it, I feel threatened, It's never a good thing to threaten the dark one. I relax when I feel Emma's hand on my thigh under the table. I look at her, and see that pleading look is still on her face. I turn to Hook and listen to his ramblings._

_" - I just...I think that it's a good ideal if we...try to work things out. I mean, we've gotten alone so well, I love you...you love me...why shouldn't we be together?" He questions._

_'because she's with me. She's mine!' I think to myself as I glare at Hook, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right about now, and then, I'd be happy. I turn to Emma and our eyes meet. This is why I hate that no one else know's about us. I don't want someone trying to take what isn't theirs. She gulps and looks back at Hook._

_"Hook. No, I'm not interested" She says easily. I know that's true. 'damn right you're not' I can't help but think._

_"Why not Emma?" Hook questions almost in an annoyed tone. I growl again. Don't threaten anyone the dark one loves. "Is it because of_ _**her** _ _" he glances at me before looking back at Emma. "You know, the two of you have been spending a lot of time together as of late. Look, love, don't let her hold us back, she isn't worth it" Hook states. Emma gasps and I hold my hand up to blast him across the room, Emma grabs my hand to stop the magic. I look at her with widened eyes. When did she learn how to do that, I sure as hell didn't teach it to her. The anger I'm feeling at the moment towards Hook, doubles when Emma effectively stops my attack, and now I'm pissed at her. If I can't kill Hook, then I need to go somewhere so that I can calm down. The dark magic is pushing it's way up to the surface, and my body feels as if it wants to act on it's on. I'm fighting the darkness as best as I can, I stand up and walk quickly to the diner door, headed back towards my car that I left parked in the middle of the street._

_"Regina wait!" I hear Emma yell at me. She thinks I'm hurt because of what Hook said. I'm not. I'm furious, I want to attack._

_"Leave her be swan. She's no good for you, for us, anyone really" I hear him mumble._

_"Shush" I hear Emma yell at him, just as I'm crossing the threshold Emma places her hand on my shoulder and spins me around to face her._

_'what are you thinking Emma?' I question in my head. Of course she can't hear me, before I even realize what I'm doing I've grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her so that she's now standing inches away from my face._

_"Emma" I whisper dangerously to her. She regards me with widened eyes. "I don't like Hook, and I don't want you around him. I've given you time to tell everyone about us, I don't know how much longer I can wait" I explain._

_"Regina...Let me go" She says, she's trying to be brave. She's embarrassed that I have her like this in public no less. I can feel her emotions they are so strong. Not in my right mind, Ignore her. "Do you understand Emma?" I question her so low, only she can hear me. She swallows again._

_"Regina" Emma looks away and towards all the other residence that are in the diner. They are all silent looking at the savior and the dark one. Emma leans in. "Regina, this isn't you. Stop this" She whispers. She's looking at me with the pleading look in her face again._

_"This is me. Don't forget I'm the dark one dear" I force myself to let her go. She doesn't back up. She just stands studying me for a moment._

_"Tonight" She mumbles then looks away._

_"Excuse me?" I question._

_"Tonight. I will tell everyone about us tonight. Here. At the diner" She smiles. Emma fixes her shirt and backs up. I fight the urge to pull her closer to me again._

_"Very well..." I say. "Tonight"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash back continued...Regina's POV/**

_I walk into the Diner, and immediately I spot Emma. She's there before everyone else whose supposed to arrive, which is shocking and so unlike her. She's nervous. I study her for a moment, and she's beautiful. She's always beautiful but tonight, she's ravaging. She stands up and pulls out a chair for me, waving me over. I study her body more as I make my way towards the large table that is sitting in the middle of the room, it's actually a bunch of small tables pushed together with a large cloth on top of it.. She's wearing a sleeveless red dress, it's short and hugs her in all the right places, light makeup is applied to her face, she's done a great job with it, it's not too much, it's just right, her hair is curled, more so than usual, all I can think of is how much I want to take that dress off of her. She'd look even better without it._

_I take my seat, tonight I choose to wear pants suit, and Emma compliments me on it. "Thank you dear" I say to her in response. "But you look amazing" I add, she blushes and I smile._

_The next person to arrive is Hook. He's there with a nameless woman. Sure, I've seen her around, but she's not really an important character. He walks up to the table and holds out a chair for her. "Swan" He greets Emma. He places the woman right in front of Emma, before he take his seat, right in front of me. I glare at him. I don't like him._

_"Swan, you know Michelle don't you?" He asks looking at Emma, ignoring me._

_"Um...her name is Beth" Emma corrects. "Hi" She waves at the woman._

_"Hey Emma" She looks down embarrassed._

_Emma leans over and whispers in my ear. "I promise, I didn't invite him, I don't know why he's here" she states almost nervously._

_I place my hand on her thigh, letting her know that it's alright. I know why he's here. He's trying to make Emma jealous with that woman. It's completely ridiculous. I'll allow him to stay, I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that Emma's mine. Everything is quiet until Snow, David and my son Henry show up. The gangs all here._

_Henry comes up and hugs me, before he sits down on the right side of Emma next to Snow. Everyone greet each other, order their drinks, and now it's quiet again. I glance up at Hook and I can't help but dislike the way he is starring at Emma. Emma's mine, the sooner he realize that, the better. I'm becoming angry the longer he look at her. I don't even hear my son calling my name. All I can think of, is the fact that Emma needs more clothes on._

_I take off my jacket and hand it to Emma. She doesn't take it right away, she looks at me questioningly. "Put it on" I say._

_"Why?" She asks. Everyone at the table is looking at us._

_'Because I said so' I think, but that isn't what I say. "You look cold" I tell her, but I make sure I give her a stern look, one that says do as I say. One that I've given her many times before in the pass when she's being stubborn. She don't give in right away. She just looks at me, and I look at her not backing down. I thrust the jacket at her gently and repeat myself. "Put it on"_

_She glances around the table nervously then looks back at me. I raise an eyebrow and her jaw sets. She doesn't like to be told what to do, I know that, but she does it anyway, because it's me. She just about snatches it out of my hand and puts it on._

_"So" Snow starts slowly after the awkwardness that floats around the table. "Emma, you had something to share?" She asks._

_Emma takes a deep breathe and I smile at her. She's working on her nerves. She opens her mouth to say something but the pirate interrupts her before she can._

_"Actually, I have an announcement, I'm seeing this lovely lady right here" He states and points to the lady next to him. She simply smiles. Most likely just happy to be sitting at the same table with Snow White. The thought has me rolling my eyes._

_"Oh, that's wonderful" Snow says, but her face tells a different story. I know Snow was hoping that her daughter and Hook would get together and live happily ever after, but sometimes, you just don't get what you want. David on the other hand, looks like he want to do a front flip. He looks happy, just wait. That smile won't be there for long._

_"Anyhow" I say. "This isn't about you, this dinner is about Emma, what are you even doing here?" I question._

_"Regina" Snow gasps as if that the worst thing she has ever heard me say. I can't help but roll my eyes._

_"Alright Swan, what do you have to say?" He asks with a smirk on his face as he pulls Beth in for a hug and rubs his hook up and down her arm._

_Emma clears her throat and looks at me. I nod for her to continue. "I invited..." She starts. She's nervous. I smile at her encouraging her to continue. "I'm seeing someone" She blurts out._

_"What?" Hook ask letting the woman go and leans over the table._

_"Oh, that's wonderful honey" Snow smiles._

_Charming just sits there with a tight smile on his face. I guess he's not to fond of his daughter dating, just wait until he learns who she's with._

_"Who is it?" I hear Henry ask. Everyone is looking at her for the million dollar answer. Time seems to slow down and Emma looks at me, I smile brightly at her._

_She smiles back then looks back at our dinner guests. "It's Regina"_

_I hear a whole wave of gasps, not only from our table, but from Granny, and Ruby, and a few other passersby in the diner._

_"Ex- excuse me?" Snow states as she shakes her head._

_"You're joking right Swan?" Hook asks. "You're just saying that to get back at me because I've moved on"_

_"Shut up pirate" I scoff and say, I've had enough of him. I wish I could just end his life right here, right now, but my son is in the room. He's the only person's opinion I care about at the moment, I look over at him, as does Emma, and he's just sitting there with his mouth opened._

_"Henry?" I hear Emma say._

_"Emma, how could you...say, do that?" Snow asks. She sounds shocked, angry, confused all at the same time._

_"Do what Mom?" She questions. "Love someone?" She adds._

_Another rounds of gasps flood the table, this time, mines is added._

_"What?" Emma asks annoyed._

_"Love?" Snow repeats._

_Emma's eyes widens after she realizes what she's said. But she's said it now._

_"Yes Love, I love Regina"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love Regina" Emma repeats for the second time. She glances around the table to everyone who is silent. I look around as well. Hook looks annoyed, David looks pissed, Snow looks like she's about to cry, Henry looks...I can't really read his expression that well, I don't know if he's happy or sad about our relationship. I look towards Emma once I feel her hand touching mine._

_"Regina, I love you" She say to me. I smile at her and link our fingers together, I'm about to say something before I hear Snow shout._

_"No Emma, this isn't right, what are you doing?" She asks Emma._

_"Wha-" Emma starts but Snow cuts her off soon after._

_"Regina's...she's a girl Emma, she can't possibly be your true love. Not only that, but she's...the dark one" Snow states, whispering the last part. I can't help but roll my eyes._

_"Mom, I'm an adult. I can love who I want, I don't care that Regina's a woman as well. When I fell in love with her, I didn't take her gender into account, I just knew that she was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I love when she's around me, I love when-" Emma rambles on, but once again, Snow interrupts her._

_"Emma, if the fact that Regina is a woman doesn't bother you, or the fact that she's the dark one...also doesn't bother you, need I remind you that Regina is over twice your age, and technically, she's your step Grandmother" She argues with Emma and David nods alone._

_Hook immediately picks up when Snow stops speaking. "Swan is just doing this because she's jealous that I've moved on. I bet if I hadn't announced that I was with Mich- Beth, she and Regina wouldn't have started this ridiculous mess" He states as he shook his head._

_"Oh, thank God" Snow sighs and places her hand over her heart while leaning back in her seat. I'm livid at this blank disrespect directed towards myself and Emma._

_"This isn't some trick, this is serious. Regina's my girlfriend" I hear Emma say._

_"No" States Snow. "Emma, I'm your mother, and I don't care if this is a joke, it's not funny...and...I'm not going to allow this" Snow shakes her head._

_Emma gasps. "You can't...do that...you can't tell me who I can and can not date Mom!" Emma's yelling at her mother now._

_"Emma!" David scolds. "Don't yell at your mother, I know everyone is upset, but...let's just calm down" He says holding his hands out._

_"Enough" I yell. This is clearly not working. "Emma, is an adult, no one is making decisions for her" I state, feeling the need to back Emma up. 'Except me' I add in my head._

_"You stay out of this Regina, I think you've done enough" The pirate say._

_He rolls his eyes, and it's unbecoming of a man to do that. I can't help but roll mine. "Why are you even here. Leave" I tell him. He needs to leave. I can feel the darkness surfacing again, and I don't want to kill him here, I don't want the darkness to win._

_"Are you going to let her speak to me like that Swan?" He questions Emma glaring at her._

_"Emma, don't answer him, don't even acknowledge him anymore" I tell her, while glaring at him._

_"She doesn't have to listen to you" Hook say. "You're the reason Emma and I didn't work out, aren't you? It's always, Regina this, Regina that. I'm so sick of it" He yells at me._

_"Hook, I'm warning you" I growl. I feel Emma slide closer to me and place her arm around my waist. She knows I'm becoming upset, well, that I am upset, I don't know how much longer I can go without hurting someone._

_"Swan!" He yells at Emma._

_That's it. I stand up. "Henry, your mother and I will talk to you more about this later. Will you like to stay with your grandparents tonight, or come home with me?" I ask him._

_He just looks at me for a moment before quietly responding. "Um...I think that I will go with them and play with Neal" He states._

_"Very well" I state. "I love you, have fun" I give him a quick hug goodbye. "Emma, let's go" I turn away from the table and heads towards the door._

_"But Regina, I-" Emma starts. She stops when I turn around and look down at her. She's still sitting in her seat. I ignore the glares that are being sent my way. After I see her swallow and break eye contact with me, I turn and head for the door, Now that I know she will follow me, I can take my leave._

_I'm proven right when I place my hand on the diner door, I hear Snow behind me telling Emma that she doesn't have to listen to me. I smirk, she just lost. It's not even about hurting her, it's about Emma's happiness, and Emma's happy with me._

_I wait for Emma outside the door. When it's shut, I glare at her. "Emma, why didn't you come with me when I told you to?" I question her accusingly._

_"Regina, what's your problem? I'm here now. I just...I wanted to convince my mom that we make a good couple, I wanted to know what Henry thought about us being together" She rapidly explain._

_Just like before the darkness consumed me, I feel my rage growing because Emma didn't do what I said when I said it. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm glowing with it. Without thinking I grab her arm tightly and pull her closer to me. "Emma, please listen to me next time, I told you let's go, now lets go"_

_"Regina. No" She states._

_I stare at her with widened eyes. Did she just tell me No, again. I let her go and begin walking to my car, I know that she will follow me. She always does. I'm pissed off right now. She makes it to the passengers side when I crank up the car. She doesn't say a word, I don't say a word._

_It's like that the whole ride back to the manor. I pull into the drive way, get out and make my way up to the door. I unlock the door and allow Emma in first. She immediately runs up the stairs to my bed room._

_I decide to give her a moment, I need to calm down before I face her. I don't want to hurt her, my rage is to great, the darkness is awakened inside of me. An hour later, about 4 apple ciders later, I slowly make my way up the stairs, I find her in my bed. She's just laying there, but I know she's not asleep. When I sit down on the bed next to her and turn the lamp on, she sits up and turns to look at me._

_"Regina" She states._

_"Emma" I sigh._

_She moves closer to me so that her body is right behind mines. A feel her head softly resting on my shoulder. "Are you alright now?" She questions. She knows sometimes I need my space, I need a moment to just calm down. Just another reason why I can't let her go, why I love her, why I need her, she's the only one who understands me, as Regina, and as the dark one._

_"I'm fine dear, I didn't mean to-" I start but she interrupts me._

_"Be a bitch" She mutters as she runs her fingers through my hair. She knows I love that, how can I even be angry that she called me a bitch when she's massaging my scalp. I moan from the sensation. Then laugh._

_"Fair enough, it's just that, your mother, and that pirate, sometimes, I just...want to rip their hearts out, and just squeeze them until they fall to the ground looking up at me as they take their last-"_

_"Shhhhh" Emma interrupts again. Her lips finds their way to my neck and her hands move down reaching into my shirt. "Now, I don't really care about Hook, but could you please try to re-frame from killing my mother...I kind of like her" Emma nips at my earlobe ._

_"Fine..." I mutter. "I just wanted to...apologize for earlier" I say to her._

_"You don't have to Regina, I know that wasn't you, it was the darkness, I'm sorry you have to go through this" Emma tells me. "If I was there, when it happened, I wouldn't have let you be consumed by darkness, you don't deserve it, you've work to hard to be happy Regina" Emma tells me, she's just leaning on my shoulder now. I've heard this speech many times before._

_"But you don't understand Emma, I am happy, I have you" I explain. I take her her hand in mine and pull her so that she is sitting beside me, and not behind me. I glance down at our hands and notice a purple bruise on her arm. "Does it hurt?" I question her. I know how it got there, I don't even have to ask. It's when I pulled her roughly at the diner, she bruises so easily._

_"Yeah" She states honestly. "Only when I move my arm a certain way" She adds before running her hand over her arm and a flow of white light flows out of her hand to her arm causing the bruise to disappear completely. "See, brand new" She states with a smile._

_I can't help but smile back. "I didn't get to tell you at the diner Emma, but I love you too"_

_"Oh do you?" Emma questioned. "Show me" She challenges me "Show your girlfriend just how much you love her"_

 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Show your girlfriend just how much you love her" Emma challenges me._

_"Never challenge the dark one dear" I growl. She smiles and turns towards me, the red dress that she worn is still on her body, I still think that she will look better without it on. I decide to test that theory, and wave my hands making it disappear from her body. I smile when she gasps, clearly shocked._

_"Regina!" She shrieks as she crosses her arms over her bare chest. I had a suspension that she wasn't wearing a bra. I glance down at her black lace panties, the back into her eyes._

_"You're beautiful" I tell her. She rolls her eyes._

_"It's not fair that I'm half naked, and you're still fully dressed" She protests._

_I chuckle, then reach out to lower her arms while I take in the sight of Emma. She's the picture of perfection in my eyes. I lean in to whisper in her ear, and feel her arms circling around me pulling me closer to her._

_"Undress me then" I challenge her. She whimpers in my ear and I pull out of her embrace. We both stand and she begin to work on the buttons to my blouse. She looks into my eyes as she slowly unbutton them, one by one. Now that my blouse is opened she reaches up to slide the top off of me, I can't help it as my eyes travel down to her breast, without thinking I reach out to touch her, but before I can she slaps my hand away._

_I growl. "Emma"_

_"Not yet" She states waving a finger at me. She holds up my blouse I hadn't even noticed was off of me and throws it on the floor. She then drops down to her knees and look up at me. She smiles. I can't help but feel my core heating up, nor the wetness that I feel, just from seeing her on her knees in front of me._

_She reaches up and grabs a hold of my belt buckle. She opens it, and slowly pull down my zipper. When that's accomplished, she pulls my pants down and I easily step out of them, slipping out of my heels in the process._

_The wetness between my legs causes me to feel every breathe Emma take because she's right there. Her undressing me, was nice, but I want to skip fore play, and get right to fucking. Tonight, I have no interest in making love. I have pent up frustration I want out._

_In-fact_ _, by waving my hands, I void us both of our remaining clothes, as well as adding an addition to my body. It's not the first time Emma and I have played with a magical penis. It's way more effective than a strap on. Due to my previous arousal I can tell that my new member is hard. I hear Emma speak, she's still on her knees._

_"It's that kind-of night?" She questions as she takes a hold of my stiff member. I groan when I feel her squeeze it ever so slightly._

_I moan. "Emma" I reach down and run my fingers through her hair gently before grabbing the back of her head and pulling it closer to my body. She obeys the silent command and I feel her lips sliding around my penis._

_I look deep into her eyes. She's looking back up at me, and I can see the love that she has for me. I hope she knows how much I love her back._

_She's moaning around my penis now. Moving her head rapidly up and down the shaft. I'm no longer assisting her. There's no need. It goes on like this for a while, all I hear is her moans mixed with my on, and the sound of a pop every time she pulls away to catch her breathe._

_"I love you so much Emma" I tell her, and I mean it. I reach down and grab her hand, pulling her up to her feet. "On the bed I growl"_

_She does as she's told, laying down on her back, her legs are opened, inviting me in, and her arms are reaching out for me to come closer as I look down up at her, licking my lips. I can't take it anymore, Emma's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon, and I want to be in her, NOW._

_I crawl down on top of her and I feel our lips connect in a kiss. I feel her swipe her tongue on the bottom of my lips and I grant her access. She has her arms around me, causing our bare chests to meet. I reach down with a free hand to feel how wet she is. My penis is pretty big and I don't want to hurt her._

_Soon as I touch her, I can feel how wet she is, how much she wants me inside her and I can't help but chuckle into her mouth. My finger slides into her folds until I push one finger into her, immediately I can feel her rising, trying to thrust my finger further into her, she's ready. My hand still in between us, I place it around my throbbing penis and find her hole, rubbing it up and down her lips to lubricate it. She moans._

_"Regina, please, don't tease me" She states._

_I can't help but chuckle again, she thinks that I'm teasing her, I'm not. I don't keep her waiting anymore. I slowly push the entire length inside of her, all 8 inches, until I can't go any further. I love this, I love feeling Emma's wall tighten around me. She's so tight, so wet, for me. I can't control myself. I pull out, and push back in slowly, making sure that she's used to me by now._

_I hear her moan, I feel her nails piercing into my back, I feel her legs circling my waist pulling me closer. My Emma, wants this, And I intend to give it to her. I push in deeper, another moan from myself matches Emma's. Soon, I'm thrusting into her, faster and faster as she becomes wetter and wetter._

_I'm glad Henry wanted to spend time with his uncle, Emma can be as loud as she want to, I can be as rough as I want to, I think as I begin pounding into Emma._

_"Mmmmm, Regina, harder, faster...so...good" Emma moans encouraging me to go on. I do, I'm pounding away inside of her, and I feel her tighten around my penis, I know that she's close, so I make sure she ram hard into her, soon she's screaming in my ear, enjoying her orgasm, I love the sound Emma makes as she becomes undone. I need to hear it again. If possible, I speed up more sending her into another orgasm soon after._

_"You're so tight Emma, I love how tight and wet you are" I tell her, I know she loves when I talk dirty to her. I know she loves when I fuck her hard like this._

_"Regina" She moans my name. I feel myself becoming undone as well, and I know I will be cumming soon. I began to pull out, but I feel Emma's leg tighten around me, preventing me from moving._

_"Emma, I'm about to cum-" I tell her but she cuts me off._

_"Then cum Regina..." She pants. "...I want you...to...cum inside me" She tells me._

_"You sure?" I question her. I've never cummed in her before. We've never talked about it before._

_"Yes. Regina, I want you to" She manages out while I fuck her. That's all I needed to hear. I began to thrust into harder, and faster. I hear her groan and feel her tighten around me, she's going to have another orgasm, I try to wait until she does so that I can cum with her. Soon she's screaming into my ears again. She's screaming my name, I let go and fill my hot cum fill her up. I never knew how good this could feel._

_Soon, we are both panting, laying in my bed. I kiss her lips gently._

_"That was...amazing" She tells me. "I love you Regina"_

_"I love you to Emma" I tell her._

* * *

**To Be continued...**

**Guys, should I keep going, or should I stop writing for this story. I'm not really good with erotic fiction, Sex scenes and stuff, but practice makes better right, so sorry if it was corny.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hey, did you like it? Should I continue? This is my first time writing in first person, should I do some in Emma's POV as well? Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
